


Charm Bracelets

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [21]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gay Headcanons, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Sibling Rivalry, Stimming, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans Female Lena, baby gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Being a witch, Lena likes to include some small bonuses when she makes Friendship Bracelets for the people she cares about. A little magic goes a long way.Weblena Week 2020, Day 2: Tokens of Friendship
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, not the main focus tho - Relationship
Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162784
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Charm Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify a few points in this fic, I have incorporated several of my own headcanons for these characters, that I've used in my Covenverse stories.
> 
> -Lena and Huey are both trans girls  
> -Boyd is nonbinary and uses He/They pronouns  
> -Violet is genderfluid with He/Her pronouns. They go by Violet in Girl Mode, Vincent in Boy Mode, and V when undecided.  
> -It doesn't come up here, but Dewey is aroace and agender, but uses He/Him pronouns for convenience.

The Sabrewing Home was quiet, this late at night. Ty and Indy were asleep in their bed, V in theirs.

The only notable exception to the rule was Lena, in her room across the hall from V’s.

Lena sat cross-legged on her bed, hunched over the materials scattered before her. Her bedside lamp lit her room with a soft, gentle glow. On her dresser, her trusty old lava lamp, salvaged from her room beneath the theatre, bubbled away silently. At her side, a small plastic bin filled with bunches of string in assorted colors, small strips of leather and cotton, small charms and bangles, the occasional pebble.

Lena’s fingers expertly wove the strands together and around themselves. Making these things had become a lovely way to stim and relax, in the past year or so, and she’d gotten very good at making them.

Stacked neatly by the open bin filled with raw materials, two more small bins sat. One filled with various spare friendship bracelets she had made but had nothing to do with. The other, filled with the worn, frayed remains of her own bracelets, after they had worn out enough to come apart. She was saving them for much later. They’d probably make a good talisman focus, or something like that. Things like friendship bracelets, practically soaked with sentimental value, were very excellent magical focuses.

Lena clicked her tongue with irritation as she noticed her mistake. A miswound string, an inch or two up. She began to carefully unwind her progress, back to the error. If she didn’t, the thing would be lopsided, and wouldn’t last as long.

It would be a lot easier and quicker to just use magic to make these things. Truth be told, Lena was often tempted to do just that, especially with how comfortable she’d been getting with magic again over the past year.

But it was just more satisfying to wind these things by hand. Everyone needed a hobby, this was Lena’s. Macramé jewelry. Who’d a thunk it.

Lena paused at the spot where she’d made the error, examining the crimped black leather strand with a squint. She smiled- _Opportunity-_ and carefully plucked a small, green rock from her materials bin.

The tiny malachite pebble gleamed green in the lamplight. She focused in on it, and it glowed a deep purple that quickly faded into a light pink.

Of course, just because she didn’t make the bracelets with magic, didn’t mean the occasional charm couldn’t go into them.

~/~/~

The whole tendency of custom-charming her friendship bracelets had arisen from Dewey. The enby loved to stim. He was one of the snappiest, most musical people Lena knew, a repertoire of physical stims waiting to be used to brighten his day.

Lena absolutely understood the appeal. When she had first returned from the Shadow Realm, after spending so long in what was essentially an interdimensional sensory deprivation tank, she had fallen headfirst into the world of stimming. Between finger snaps, running marathons around town, and flapping her hands until they were numb, it was all very fun. It helped that Dewey had given her his spare fidget cube, for when she needed some quiet time.

One of Dewey’s personal favorite stims happened to be a tendency to chew.

String and leather happened to be very, very good chew-materials.

Which is how a sheepish Dewey had one day presented a thoroughly-chewed friendship bracelet back to Lena, the ends frayed and separated, the cheap craft store leather swollen.

“I’m real sorry, Lena! I didn’t mean to- I just- I-“

Lena raised a placating hand. “Hey, it’s okay, Dewey! I can make another one super easy.” She examined the frayed, split ends of the bracelet. “To be honest, I’m kinda flattered? Is that weird?”

Dewey shrugged. “I dunno. Probably not. But yeah, would you mind making me another? I’ll try not to chew on that one so much.”

Lena had gone home thinking about Dewey had said. That night, when she sat down in bed to make a new friendship bracelet, she had sifted around in her crafts bin, eventually producing a light blue bead. On a whim, she clenched the bead tightly between both hands, enclosing it between her palms. With a small _flex_ of her will, of the magic that permeated her bond with Dewey, she felt a tiny smudge of magic flow into the bead.

As she wove it into the bracelet, the leather and string had somehow felt stretchier, more resilient.

Lena left the bracelet on her windowsill, to soak up some moonlight. When she gave the new bracelet to Dewey a few days later, she told him to not worry about trying not to chew on it.

Dewey had given it a pretty valiant effort, but wound up chewing on it all the same. To his surprise, this bracelet was delightfully firm, almost springy under his teeth.

He’d had that same bracelet for several months now, and it showed no sign of wear and tear under the applications of his molars.

Dewey would never tell Lena, but it had rapidly become one of his favorite stim toys.

~/~/~

There were two central truths to Boyd Gearloose-Drake.

  1. Boyd was a sweet kid.
  2. Louie was hopelessly, hopelessly smitten with him.



Boyd had been friends with Louie and Huey for a while before they had introduced him to the others. He and Webby had leapt toward each other, with an enthusiastic chorus:

“Hi, I’m Webby! My pronouns are she/her!” “Hi, I’m Boyd! My pronouns are he/they!”

The two had then gasped long and loud at each other, and they were off to the races from there, infodumping to each other at breakneck speeds.

Lena had been drawn from her customary Dumb Blushy Stare at Webby in her element by Louie, just a few feet away from her, staring at Boyd with an identical expression. Reddened cheeks, a small, hopeless smile. Eyes locked on one specific person.

“You’ve got it bad, dude.” She’d said to him later that night, during a quiet moment, the two of them having stepped out onto the Manor’s back patio.

Louie rolled his eyes at her. “Said the pot to the kettle.”

Lena chuckled. “It’s true. We’re both absolutely whipped.”

A smile from Louie. “Yeah. It’s awesome, ain’t it.”

Without even looking at each other, the two extended fists, bouncing their knuckles off of each other’s.

Louie clicked his phone off, apparently finding something interesting on the ground to look at. Lena leaned back against the patio stairs, breathing the cool night air in deeply, waiting for Louie to find the words he was looking for.

Eventually:

“I just… I wish I could help them.”

Lena cracked open an eye. “How so?”

Louie buried his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “Boyd is just… they’re wonderful, okay? They’re sweet, and charming, and I love how they laugh, and the little pointy curve of their beak, and how they look when they wear a dress, a-a-and… it breaks my heart when they stare at themselves in a mirror and just… sigh.” Louie gave a matching sigh. “There. I said it.”

Lena gave a sympathetic sigh. “I can relate, man. Trust me, I know what it’s like.” Lena flicked the blue-white-and-pink pin on the lapel of her sweater for emphasis.

Louie gave a breathy exhale of a laugh, but still seemed downcast. “I wanna hug him every time it happens, but I’m not around him all the time. I can’t be right there to hug him and tell him how wonderful and valid he is every second of the day, even though I wish I could.”

A long silence. Though Lena knew where this conversation was going, she didn’t yet make an offer yet. Louie’s pride wouldn’t let him accept charity, unless he asked for it.

Eventually, he spoke again.

“Dewey was tellin’ us about how you made that chewy friendship bracelet for him. Lena… look, I’m not askin’ for a Pinocchio Miracle here, but is there… I dunno, _anything_ you can do to help him?”

Lena smiled softly in the dark. She reached over, giving Louie a kind squeeze on the shoulder. “Give me a few days. I’ll see what I can do.”

In her bed that night, Lena had dug in her materials bin, eventually produced two tiny matching scraps of metal she and Violet had found one day. She touched them to each other as she focused, a small green spark flickering between them.

A scant few days later, Lena had sat down with Louie and Boyd, sliding a pair of bracelets across the table toward them. A matching set, green interwoven with grey.

“Congrats, kids. You two are now the proud owners of a pair of magic walkie-talkies.”

That night, Boyd lay awake in his bed, in the Drake house. He stared up at the ceiling, his processors clicking… _no,_ he was _thinking._

He sighed wistfully. Even after his adventure in Tokyolk with Huey, even after so many affirming words from Louie… it was hard, sometimes.

He ignored the almost imperceptible _whirr_ of his servos as he raised his arm up, stiffly pointing an open palm toward the ceiling. His half of the pair of bracelets Lena had given them hung on his wrist.

Boyd smiled. He liked Lena. She was super nice, and surprisingly, the two of them could sympathize with each other’s situations. There weren’t many people who could commiserate the experience of being a construct made for insidious purposes with their very sentience held over their heads by cruel parental figures, but here they were.

He thought long and hard, staring at the bracelet.

Slowly, Boyd curled his arm inward, bringing the bracelet to his beak.

“Louie? Are you there?”

There was a long, agonizing silence.

Then:

“ _I’m here, Boyd. Are you okay?”_

Boyd smiled softly. “Yeah… yeah. I am.”

~/~/~

Huey hated the dark.

It was hard to explain.

It wasn’t that she was _afraid_ of the dark. Darkness on its own was fine. It was just the absence of light, everyone knew that. Nyctophobia was just an irrational fear.

What Huey hated was not being able to _see_ in the dark.

As a Junior Woodchuck, nay, as a _sentient being,_ the Five Senses were the bedrock of being able to navigate and survive.

Huey was _terrified_ of not being able to see. In the subway tunnels beneath Duckburg, during that foray searching for the Terra-Firmians, she had nearly died from a subway car collapsing on her, because she wouldn’t leave the single working light for the pitch darkness until Webby had coaxed her into it.

Same for under the sea, during the escapade with Cousin Fethry, she had been just fine until the underwater vents had fogged up her scuba visor, and she had instantly launched into a panic attack a mile underwater.

Still, she was certain she had it under control. She was a Junior Woodchuck, it was her responsibility to not let irrational fears control her life.

Fat lot of good that had done her during one particular adventure the previous spring, when without warning, Lena had yanked her into a pocket of shadow magic to hide from a vampiric cultist.

All Huey knew at the time was that she had felt a yank backward, and then the whole world had gone dark. Not even the darkness of sleep or unconsciousness, just impenetrable darkness.

Suddenly, Lena was snapping her fingers in front of her eyes, clutching her own jaw with her other hand. They were back in the cult’s castle, the cultist was unconscious behind Lena, and Huey was completely breathless, her heart racing.

“Huey! Hey, Huey! Wake up, come back! Can you hear me?!” Lena was asking, her eyes wide.

Huey blinked rapidly. “L-Lena? What happened?! Everything went dark, a-a-a-and I-“

Lena hugged Huey around the shoulders, a gentle glow emanating from her palms. “Shhhh, shhhh, it’s okay, Huey. You’re safe. I’m here. I’ve gotcha.”

Huey could almost feel her adrenaline going back down, as Lena’s charm coaxed her system back out of Panic Mode.

“You okay, Huey?”

Huey nodded, her ponytail flickering back and forth. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry, what happened?”

Lena sat back, still rubbing the side of her jaw. “I pulled you into my shadows, and I think you had a panic attack? You socked me pretty good.”

Huey went pale. “Oh my gosh! Lena, I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean- it’s not you, and I promise I’m not afraid of magic, I-“

Lena raised two placating hands. “Hey, chill, chill, it’s okay. I know you’re okay with magic. Was it the darkness? I know I kinda sprung that on you outta nowhere.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Huey could feel the sting of embarrassment rising within her. “I… I have Scotomaphobia. Fear of blindness. I freak out when I can’t see. If you’ve ever wondered why we sleep with a night light in our room… that’s why.”

Lena smiled, wrapping her arm around Huey’s shoulders. “It’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

A week later, after they had gotten home, and Huey had almost forgotten about the incident, Lena approached her with a new friendship bracelet. A whopping five colors, the customary red and purple intertwining with pink, white, and blue. A tiny circular pebble, perhaps quartz, jutted from the center of it.

Lena had tapped the stone, with a smile. “Next chance you get, if you’re up to it, go somewhere dark wearing that.”

Later that day, Huey had stood at the top of the stairs to the Manor’s cellar (not to be confused with the Other Bin), staring down at the inky blackness. Her fist clenched, she could feel the bracelet hugging her wrist.

Her bare feet tapped gently against the wooden steps as she descended. Halfway down, the door still open behind her, she stopped, one foot suspended in space.

_Better idea._

She quickly climbed the stairs back up, stopping just short of the top, the hallway still illuminated. Allowing herself only a moment to hesitate, she pulled the cellar door toward her, letting it click shut, enclosing herself in the darkness.

Her hand still on the knob, she was able to register the hall light shining under the door for just a second, before snapping her finger at her side, just like Lena had told her to do.

The quartz stone flashed into light, illuminating the staircase like a good, powerful, high-quality flashlight. Huey stared down at the charmed bracelet, an almost unbelieving smile spreading across her face.

_Snap._

The stone’s light vanished, surrounding her in darkness once more.

_Snap._

On.

_Snap._

Off.

Huey pushed the cellar door open, a weight that she hadn’t even realized she had been carrying falling from her shoulders.

_I wonder if I could braid this thing into my hair._

~/~/~

V had been the hardest to bring around on the friendship bracelet front.

They personally hadn’t seen the point in them. To them, if a friendship or bond existed and was real, one shouldn’t need a physical object to prove it.

Besides, V already had a set of bracelets they wore. A set of pink beads for Girl Days, and a set of blue beads for Boy Days.

Which is why the first time her sister offered her one, Violet had given a polite decline, explained her reasoning, thanked Lena for the offer, and had expected that to be the end of it.

Lena didn’t take it personally.

Lena took it as a _challenge._

The next day, Lena had smoothly slid through the door to her room, a cheeky grin on her face. Violet had shot her a look over her latest book. “Knock, please.”

“Make me, coward.”

“I know where you live, Lena.”

“I _live_ where you live, Violet.”

With a smile, Lena produced another friendship bracelet from her sleeve. She held it tantalizingly before Violet’s beak. “Y’know how you’ve been having trouble with the Navigation spell? This bad boy right here will give you a power boost so you caa-aaaan.” She finished in a singsong voice.

That offer was actually very tempting. Violet had been struggling with the particulars of the Navigation spell for a while now. For whatever reason, it just kept eluding her.

_Practicality or Cain Instinct. Practicality or Cain Instinct. Practicality or Cain Instinct._

In the end, Cain Instinct won out. Violet snapped her book shut, offering Lena a smug leer. “I suppose I’ll just have to work twice as hard at it, won’t I, Lena?”

Lena blinked very slowly, her smile not leaving her face. “Of course, you know this means war.”

“Indeed I do. Try again when you have a sweeter offer for me.”

And thus, the Battle of the Bracelet began. It was a metaphorical bloodbath the likes of which the world had never seen before. Scholars would tell of it in hushed, horrified whispers.

For many weeks, Lena would make a new bracelet. One that would give magical boosts, or protections against poisons, or allow V to turn invisible on command.

Lena would leave them in places for V to find. Under their pillow. Wrapped around the base of their glass of milk at dinner. Delicately wrapped into the toilet paper roll (much to Dad’s confusion when he happened to be the next one to use that bathroom, instead of V).

And each time, V would refuse to touch it. They marched to the kitchen to get the tongs so they could remove them from her bed. They got a straw so they wouldn’t have to touch their glass. They used the other bathroom, giving Lena a prideful smirk as they went.

One day, she found her school backpack, dangling from the porch railing, tied there by another friendship bracelet.

Violet had gathered her school supplies from within and carried them in her arms for the full day.

Eventually, one day, Lena had stepped across the hall into his room, offering the umpteenth friendship bracelet out to Vincent. This one had a small wooden bead carefully braided into it. “Here. If this doesn’t win you over, nothing will.”

Vincent placed his bookmark into his book and shut it, setting it to the side. “Okay, Lena. What does _this_ one do? Repel werewolves? Give me heat vision?”

“It’s a remote bookmark.”

A long pause. Vincent blinked. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me. You put this on, you’ll always be able to find your place where you left off, without an actual bookmark-“

Vincent dove for the bracelet, tackling Lena to the ground. “ _GIVE THAT HERE, RIGHT NOW!”_

Cackling, Lena immediately changed tacks, trying hard to keep the bracelet away from Vincent’s feral grasp. “OH NO YOU DON’T! I OUGHTA CHARGE YOU FOR THIS ONE, YOU WANT IT SO BAD!”

“NO TAKE-BACKS! _GIMME!”_

~/~/~

“So I guess what I’m trying to say, Pink, is that I’ve accidentally given myself some big shoes to fill. I’ve gone and made it a Thing, and now I’d feel weird if I didn’t give you a charm. Sooooooo… what charm do you want on your bracelet?”

Webby gave one of her sweet, sweet smiles. “Awww, Lena! That’s so sweet! You know you don’t have do that for me, I know you love me!”

Lena grinned, squeezing Webby’s hand. “Yeah, but I _want_ to.”

The two of them sat cuddled together on a park bench, as the sun set behind the trees on the opposite end of the park.

Webby hummed. “I feel weird asking you for a custom spell. I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you.”

“I know you aren’t! I offered, so it’s okay. I thought about giving it an illusion charm that would summon a tiny two-foot tall Magica with a squeaky voice that you could punt for a field goal whenever you wanted, but that felt a little too fate-tempting.”

Webby gawked at Lena, before falling forward into heavy giggles at the mental image. Lena grinned back at her. “But on the other hand, maybe every once in a while...?”

Still cackling, Webby gave a wet-eyed nod, before Lena moved her fingers into a snap with a smirk.

A two-foot tall apparition of Magica popped into existence at their feet. She rapidly stomping in circles, shaking her fists and babbling an incomprehensible, high-pitched series of chipmunk squeaks.

“A- _ha!”_ With a triumphant laugh, Webby leapt from the bench, hiking her leg far behind her, before impacting the tiny Magica clone in the midsection with a mighty kick. Mini-Magica went sailing into the distance with a high-pitched squeal, poofing back into nonexistence as she hit the ground.

Lena hopped to her feet, her arms in the air. “Annnnd, _touchdown!”_

Still laughing, Webby whipped around, wrapping her girlfriend in a tight hug.

In the excitement and ensuing laughter, the two quite forgot about Lena’s original question.

~/~/~

Much later that night, Lena lay in bed, glaring at the ceiling, chewing on a crochet needle as she thought.

_A magic compass, maybe? No, Webby already knows the directions off the top of her head. Maybe a spell that makes a little glowy heart float out of the bracelet? No, too cheesy-pie. A fireball generator? Eh, maybe, she’d definitely think that was cool. Maybe Friendship is the real magic? Ugh, what am I, four?!_

Lena yanwed, glancing at the clock. It was getting late, and she wanted to be up early enough to walk Violet to school in the morning.

With a defeated sigh, Lena rolled over in her bed, clicked the nightstand’s lamp off, and almost instantly drifted off to sleep.

At least until her phone began to vibrate.

She cracked an eye open, glaring at her nightstand. The screen glowed brightly with an incoming call. Lena closed her eye again and rolled over, pulling her other pillow over her head.

After several seconds of impossibly loud humming, the phone fell silent. Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

The phone lit up again, humming just as loudly as whoever it was called her again.

With an irritated growl, she pulled the phone toward her, not bothering to raise her head from the pillow to look at the screen as she slid her thumb across the bottom.

In a deadpan voice: “The number you have reached is not available at this time. Please call back at a halfway sane hour when people are awa-“

A familiar voice sobbed gently down the line. Lena froze where she was.

“ _Leeeeenaaaaaaaa…”_ Webby’s voice keened, and Lena’s heart broke.

Lena scrambled to sit up straight in bed, fully awake now. “Webby! Are you okay? What happened?!”

“ _T-t-tell me you’re okaaay…”_ Webby’s voice sounded so distraught, so horrified. Lena nodded “Y-yeah, Webby, of course I’m okay. I’m at home. What’s wrong?”

“ _D’you promise you’re okay?”_ Webby sniffled.

“I promise. I promise I’m okay.”

“ _Okay… okay, good.”_ Webby’s voice sounded much calmer now. She hiccuped softly. “ _Sorry to wake you, Lena. I… I had a bad dream.”_

Lena winced sympathetically. “Oooh boy, those suck. Are you okay?”

“ _Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just… it was a really bad dream, and I wanted to double check that it didn’t really happen. I’m just… I’m glad you’re okay.”_

“What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Static on the line as Webby sighed wearily. “ _I know it’s dumb, it’s just… Magica found you, and she did some kinda magic thingy, and you… you started melting, and it was just so horrible, and I couldn’t help you, you were just slipping through my fingers, a-a-and-and-and-“_

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay, Webby.” Lena spoke softly into the phone. “I’m here. I’m here and I’m okay, I promise.”

One last sniffle from Webby. “ _Okay. Okay, good.”_

“Do you want me to come over? It’ll take a few minutes, but-“

_“No, no, I’m feeling a lot better now. This was… this was just a really bad one.”_

Lena paused. “ _Webby… do you have nightmares like this a lot?”_

Webby’s silence spoke volumes.

Eventually, a sheepish, whispered:

“ _…Yeah.”_

Lena sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ _I… I wanted to be strong for you. They’re just dreams, they can’t hurt me, so I should be able to-“_

“Webby, stop.” Lena’s tone was gentle, but firm. “You know that’s not a good mental path to follow.”

“ _Sorry.”_

“It’s okay.” Lena sighed, a fond smile on her face. “Look, just try to get some sleep. I’ll be over tomorrow, and I’ll give you a big hug.”

_“That sounds really nice.”_ The tiredness could be heard creeping back into Webby’s voice. “ _I’m gonna try and go back to bed. Thanks for being there, Lena.”_

“Anytime, Pink.”

_“G’night, best friend.”_

“Night, Webby.”

The line beeped as the call ended. Sighing, Lena placed her phone back on the nightstand. She reached out, clicked the lamp back off, and laid down under the covers, letting her eyes drift closed once more.

Her hand flung out, clicking the lamp back on again as she thrashed out of bed, eyes wide and brimming with inspiration.

She slid to her knees on the floor, reaching under the bed and pulling her crafts bin out. Laid on top of the assorted bric-a-brac of materials was Webby’s friendship bracelet, half-finished, the ends of string and leather dangling free.

With an enormous grin, Lena snapped her fingers on one hand. Her current friendship bracelet, one she had made herself, fell off of her wrist in two equal neatly-severed halves.

She plucked one half from the floor, holding it between her fingers, letting her magic _Flex_ into it. The bracelet half glowed brightly, almost hot, before residing, now positively drenched with magical intent.

Lena lowered it toward the unfinished bracelet. The strands of string and leather almost rose to meet it, embrace it, fold it into itself as she braided one friendship bracelet inside of another.

Lena tightened one last knot, smiling happily down at her creation.

It was perfect.

~/~/~

When Webby opened the front door of McDuck Manor the next day, Lena almost shoved her way it, grabbing Webby’s free hand tightly.

“C’mon! I’ve got something to show you!”

With a thrilled laugh, Webby swept her arms under Lena’s moving legs, pulling her neatly into a bridal carry, before sprinting off toward her room, Lena whooping and laughing in her arms.

They reached Webby’s library in record time. Webby powerslid to her knees as she gently placed Lena onto a waiting cushion. “Okay! Tell me what you’ve got!”

With a grin, Lena produced the new friendship bracelet, in Webby’s colors. “I figured out what charm to give you!”

Webby smiled brightly as she accepted the offered bracelet. “Cool! What’s it do?”

“It’s linked to mine.”

Webby blinked, not sure she understood. “What do you mean?”

Lena grinned, sliding into infodumping mode. “I got the idea from what I did for Louie and Boyd. Check it out-“ Lena held up her own wrist, a brand new bracelet wrapped around it. “We both worry about each other a lot, right? So these bracelets are tied to us! If I’m hurt, it’ll let you know, and if you’re having a bad dream or anything like that, mine’ll let me know!”

Webby blinked, absorbing the information. Something went pitter-pat in her heart. “Lena… I… that’s a brilliant idea!”

Lena nodded rapidfire. “And I’ll go you one further! Here, squeeze it three times.”

Nodding, Webby shifted her hand, holding the bracelet with her palm facing upward.

She gave it a squeeze once, twice, three times.

Lena smiled hugely as she felt a kind, loving warmth encircle her own hand. She flexed her fingers outward, and-

Webby’s eyes grew enormous as an ephemeral, ghostly purple hand seemed to unfold itself from the bracelet, wrapping around her own, it’s fingers interlacing with Webby’s just-so in a way that was so incredibly familiar.

She glanced over at the grinning-ear-to-ear Lena, to see that Lena’s hand was also encircled by a phantom hand, this one pink. Catching Webby’s gaze, Lena nodded eagerly.

Webby wiggled her fingers experimentally.

The phantom hand around Lena’s wiggled it’s fingers simultaneously.

Lena smiled proudly. “So yeah… the next time you have a bad dream, just give that three squeezes, and… yeah. And I can do the same if I have a bad dream or somethin’.”

Webby felt her eyes grow hot and wet with happy tears. She suddenly launched herself at the sitting Lena, wrapping her arms and legs around her in a full-body hug. Lena laughed loudly as she hugged her back.

Webby smiled through her tears of joy. “You’re the best.”


End file.
